Conrad Turner
Conrad Turner '''was the '''younger brother of the infamous Cole Turner (Belthazor), the human alter-ego of the now deceased Jarves, and a very pivotal character for the relationship of Wyatt and Prue Halliwell. Conrad Turner was killed by Gadreel himself with Gadreel's Sword and died in Prue's arms. He lived in the Demonic Wasteland after his death, where he constantly fended off the Beast. After being resurrected by Handreel, he was turned into a human and given a second chance at life. History Early History Conrad was born to Elizabeth Turner and an unknown, presumably mortal, man in 1895. He is the younger maternal half-brother of Cole Turner. It is unknown if Conrad and Cole were friends as children. Cole's Assignment Sometime after Conrad and Cole became friends, Cole was assigned to the Halliwell Sisters by the Triad. At first, Conrad was excited but nervous for his brother, but after Cole fell in love with Phoebe and betrayed The Triad, Conrad was overwhelmed with anger for Phoebe. After Cole's vanquish, Conrad started plotting his revenge against the Halliwell sisters. Revenge At first, Conrad was going to go after Phoebe and the sisters, but he then decided that harming Phoebe's daughter(s) would be the best way to get to her. He decided to hurt Prue first, and he made sure that his plan was perfect. He then waited almost twenty-four years to attack. Throughout Destined Season 3 He made his first appearance in Season Three of Destined and was shown to have a strange obsession with Prue Halliwell. He tried - and failed, to get her to leave Wyatt and be with him. He later kidnapped Prue and held her captive and told her his whole story, and also said that he was doing this out of revenge from his brother's vanquish. However, his outlook on the world and Prue herself changed when he got to know and later fell in lover with her. During a rescue mission to save the kidnapped Prue, Prue herself stopped Wyatt from harming Conrad/Jarves and allowed him to escape as she didn't believe he was evil. However, he was hunted by a vengeful Wyatt, who made a potion to kill Conrad. Conrad was absent for a number of episodes, but he reappeared in 3x10 at and underground club in the Underworld. He overheard news about The Darkness being released and later spied on Gadreel and Ignatius speaking. He then told Chris and Tamora what he found out. Appearance Conrad was a caucasian male with light soft features, blonde hair and blue eyes who looked to be in his late-20's despite being over two hundred years old. Personality Conrad is similar to that of his half-brother Cole Turner, in the way that he is constantly struggling between his evil side and his human side. Conrad was more then willing to kill Prue to get revenge on the original Charmed Ones for killing his brother. However, after watching Prue for a few months, he fell in love with her. This love was unreciprocated, as Prue is married to Wyatt Halliwell. Unlike Cole, Conrad stayed good after his failed relationship with a Halliwell, and was willing to help the good side. Despite "turning to the light", Conrad is a shady person and still hung out with demons at numerous clubs. Powers Notes and Trivia * He is the second character to have an episode with his name in the title (As Dark as Jarves), only following Prue Halliwell. However, the episode title included on the name of his demonic form. * He is Cole Turner's half-brother. * He has a demonic form named Jarves. * Like his brother Cole, Conrad fell in love with a Halliwell and changed from evil to good for her. * Conrad tried to get Prue to leave Wyatt but failed in doing so for she loved Wyatt to much. * Wyatt tried to hunt Conrad down but failed to find him, and even prepared a vanquishing potion for him. * Prue promised to protect Conrad if he left, and he did so she tried to keep that promise. * Conrad was killed by Gadreel and is the first person that Gadreel ever killed. * He is the first resurrected character. Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Evil Beings Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Ex-Demons